An electronic document (ED) may identify an object (e.g., text, images, and/or graphics) and define a variety of effects (e.g., outer shadows, reflections, etc.) to be applied to the object. It is the responsibility of a Page Rendering Device (PRD) or user machine to place the main objects and their effects on a page as specified by the ED.
Even though an ED may specify an object and the parameters associated with the one or more effects to be applied to the object, the bounding box surrounding the object might not be reliably specified by the document markup language (e.g., OOXML) of the ED. However, the rasterized object and its bounding box are needed to create the specified effects. For example, it is the object, as outputted (i.e., rasterized), that is reflected and/or shadowed, not the object in a pre-rasterized state. Regardless, users still like specifying effects to be applied to objects in an ED written in a document markup language.